Harry Potter and the Five Who Lived
by SilentDragon3373
Summary: I know what your thinking this is just going to be your typical 'what if' story. And you are right. And you not. Join this different Harry as he faces life in a way never seen before, together with the people who love him the most. Can he defeat Voldemort, and stop Dumbledore's corruption? Find out! Rated M for later chapters. AU! Strong! Siblings! Smart! Gray!
1. Ch 1 The Five Were Born (Prologue)

**-SilentDragon3373**

 **Ok guys so this is going to be my first fanfic ever. I've never personally read the Harry Potter series, so feel free to correct me if I'm getting something horrible wrong, but also remember that I'm going to be changing a lot too! If you have any comments please let me know, advice and suggestions are always appreciated. Also, I have only two rules, if it isn't helpful, I don't care! And if you don't like it, don't read it! Anyways, on with the story!**

 **And so, we go!**

 **Harry Potter and the Five Who Lived!**

"Ok, yep that's right. Just relax, your almost done." The midwife said as she coxed the women through the last part of the birth. "Just relax Lily, do what the scary woman says, and I'll get to see my kid soon!" as he finished saying that the women promptly squeezed his hand. Hard. "Sorry! Sorry, I meant _our_ kid, obviously, what else could I mean, you _have_ been caring the precious cargo. I've just had to deal with you" this time the midwife hit him. "If you're just going to keep making her angry then leave! Before I have to make you!" "But I want t-" was as far as he got before the woman grabbed her wand and banished him out the door. "There!" She said, "now we can finish this up". She then walked back over to the other woman and began helping her again.

Meanwhile in the waiting area in the hospital, "Why do you think its taking so long Remus?" "Sirius, we've only been here five minutes!" Sirius sighed. "Really? It feels like its been taking forever!" Just then a surprised figure came flying, literally, out of the double doors and hit the wall behind them. "James! What are you doing out here shouldn't you be in there with Lily for this?!" yelled Remus. "I'm fine Moony" The now revealed James said. "That crazy woman in there kicked me out". "And what did you do to cause that Prongs?" asked Moony. "I don't know!" he yelled. "One minute I was holding Lilly's hand and the next I was being thrown out!" James said in distress. "Ok Prongs take a deep breath. Let it out. Better?" asked Moony. "Yeah, thanks" said James.

It was a few minutes after James' mental breakdown that the midwife came out. She looked directly at James. "I have good, news and bad news" she said. At this, all three heads snapped up to look at her. "What!" James yelled. "What happened, where's Lilly!" James started yelling, looking like he was going to have a breakdown. "James! JAMES!" James looked over at the man that yelled his name. "Ok, now that I have your attention" he turned toward the midwife, who was starting to get annoyed with the mans constant yelling. "Now what's the good news ma'am?" Moony asked. She smiled "at least one of you can keep a cool head" she said, then glared at James. "As I was saying, There's good news and there's bad news." All three nodded their heads at this agreeing that she had in fact said that. "The good news is that everything went just fine." The three males all let out a sight of relief at this. "So, what's the bad news?" Sirius asked. The woman glared at him now. "As I was saying" she said with a hint of frustration evident in her voice. "The bad news is that there was a slight miscalculation." James final got over his fear of the small lady and asked, "what kind of miscalculation?". She grinned at him and said, "Why don't you go find out for yourself?" and with that she turned and walked away.

James looked at Sirius, then at Remus. He got a devilish smirk on his face then said, "Ok guys, you know the rules." At this Remus sigh and Sirius looked confused "what rules?" he asked. James' grin got even larger as he jumped up from his seat and yelled "Last one in has to change the diaper!" before charging ahead. Remus looked over at Sirius and chuckled. "What are you laughing at Moony?" Remus just pointed at the doors James had just ran through and began counting down from four on his fingers. When he ran out of fingers both started to chuckle. The chuckling soon turned into a full-on fit of hysteria. The reason they were laughing so hard? They had just witnessed their best mate go flying back of the doors he had run through. By the time the two friends were done laughing, James had finally regained enough consciousness to start walking towards them. He was mumbling something about over protective mothers and not running toward newborns. When he finally made it back to them, Sirius started laughing again. Remus just looked at him and shook his head "and what did you do to deserve being sent flying away?" Remus asked a bit mockingly, but mostly just curios. James blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, umm you see, I may of just ran at a new mom full speed, and she obviously didn't trust my ability to stop… so she made me" Sirius, who had just managed to control his laughing had to begin the struggle to control himself anew at this. "I don't know about you mate but that looked like a bit more than just stopping to me!" He said still laughing at his friend's flight. "Oh, shut up would you, dam mutt". Remus sighed. "You can't blame her for not trusting you to stop mate. I mean look where that got her last time!" and with that Remus joined Sirius in the fight against laughing. James just looked at them both and frowned, then he started to laugh too.

It was a few minutes latter before the three of them had managed to stop laughing. James cleared his throat, getting the other twos attention. At this both looked at him and saw that he looked better. "Ok mates, lets go see my kid!" James said with an air of authority. They all turned toward the doors and straightened their clothes, first impressions make all the difference after all, no matter what age the kid is at. James turned his head left and looked at Remus, then he turned right and looked at Sirius. And that was all the sign they needed to start walking.

When they finally went in to see Lily she was laying in the bed holding a large bundle of cloth, making funny faces and cooing at it. The three men smiled at this and headed over to her. When they got to her she looked up at them and smiled. "I'm glad you guys could make it. Moony. Padfoot." She said looking at Remus and Sirius respectively. She then turned to James and gave him a large smile. "James" she said, "I'd like you to meet your new children." At this James gave her a look. "you mean child, right?" She looked back up at him and shook her head. "No James, I meant children." At this his heart skipped a beat. Then his smile turned into a grin and he leaned down and kissed his wife. To his side Sirius cat whistled and Remus rolled his eyes. Lily suddenly looked up and glared at Sirius. "I swear if they wake up because of that I will castrate you!" she whispered at him. No sooner than she had said that did they all hear the sound of crying. She glared pointedly at Sirius. "And to think" she started, "we were going to name you the god-father" she huffed and turned away to try and stop the crying.

It was almost twenty minutes later that the crying had finally stopped. In this time Lily told James, Remus, and Sirius to stay quiet. "Ok so ho-" was all James got to say before Lily glared at him and shushed him. After that was done closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them, they looked ten years older. Remus was the first to try talking this time. In a barely audible voice he asked his question. "So how many little James' to I have to worry about running around?" Lily just smirked at him and help up her hand signaling three. Remus' eyes got large as he muttered something about how the world could barely survive one, let alone three. "Wow" James said, "Three kids" he continued as he ran his hand through his hair. When he said this Lily started to giggle a bit before shaking her head and holding up all five fingers this time. This time it was Sirius' to go wide eyed. "Five kids!" he muttered. He looked at James and shook his head. "You've got your work cut out for you now mate" he said, "just remember that ill be there for you and Lily if you need me." "As will I" Remus chimed in. Lily looked up at James, then to the pair of friends and smiled widely. Her smile suddenly became a devilish grin as she said "Thanks guys. Ill be sure to hold you both to that too." Both of them looked at each other and gulped. "Any thing to help you and James, Lily." He thought for a moment then added, "within reason AND my power that is" when it looked like Lily was going to say something. Sirius nodded, "that goes for me to Lil."

After an hour or so the midwife came back and cleared Lily and the kids to leave. And so James and Lily said there good byes to Sirius and Remus and headed back home to potter manor.

4 months, 25 days later

Christmas had been an especially exciting day this year. Why you might ask? The answer was rather simple if you looked at the Potter house.

Lily had never seen a sight _quite_ like this before. In front of her, gathered in the living room of the potter manor was the cutest sight she may have ever seen. On the floor, laying on a soft plush blanket where fire infants all sleeping holding on to each other. When she thought about it, it _had_ been a rather eventful day for them. They were used to crawling around the manor, always kept on the ground floor by the various house elves, and exploring. Today they had gone to see their grandparents, who had of yet to see their adorable little grandchildren. They opened the presents they got over there, well _they_ didn't open them but, hey come on, their only four months old. When they had all got back from that adventure, they got to play with there presents. The boys, Harry, Orion and Aurther it was decided they would be named, got a hold of the toy brooms they got from their grandparents and were flying around the house trying to catch a toy snitch. The girls, Alicia and Rose, meanwhile had taken a liking to the small books they had received, though they didn't really know what they were, they just tasted good, kind of like a sweet.

Ten months, five days later.

Lily had just finished putting the kids to bed. They had been outside flying around on their favorite toy brooms and reading today. She closed the door to their room, since they were still little they shared a room, and walked into the master bedroom. When she got there, she headed for the ensuite bathroom to get ready for bed. After taking a quick shower and putting on her sleeping clothes, she headed to bed. As she got in bed and laid down, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Don't worry about the kids, they'll be fine" said James in a quiet, soothing voice. Lily turned around to face him, still wrapped in his arms and gave him a quick kiss. "How am I supposed to just not worry?" she asked. "I mean, I know we moved here and went under the fidelius charm and all, but I can't help but feel it's not enough!" "I know how you feel Lily." James said. "So, I contacted the goblins today, and told them that should _anything_ happen to us, our vaults are to be locked down with no one allowed to enter them at all until Harry turns 11, and then only he and his siblings. After being checked for and coercing.", He took a breath, "I also modified our will a bit." Lily just sighed, "And what, pray tell, did you change?" she asked. He grinned at her, "I made it so that in the event of our deaths, the kids will be separated between the five families that are their respective god-parents, and that they must see each other at least fifty-six times a year" he said as he finally exhaled. "Lets just hope that these measures wont ever need to be taken" Said Lily before she drifted off to sleep.

Little did the couple know that that was the last time they would get to be together, in the same house with their kids, for this lifetime.

 **And cut!**

 **So, guys? How was that for a first chapter? Next chapter skips over to when they're being left at their given guardian's houses. All except for one.**

 **Reviews would be nice. Like it? Follow it, or Favorite! If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. Until next time guys.**

 **And so, we go!**

 **-SilentDragon3373 signing off.**


	2. Ch 2 The New Homes

**-SilentDragon3373**

 **Ok, I'm back with a new chapter for your eyeballs to enjoy! As promised it starts with each child being put into the care of there magical guardians. All except for one, can you guess who. I'm also going to be introducing a few of the special talents and abilities I have planed for the story as a hole. A fare warning now. Harry and his siblings** _ **WILL**_ **be overpowered. I do not plan on going easy on myself with this story, so if I seem like I am, please tell me.**

 **It also occurred to me that I did not do a disclaimed last chapter so I'll do that now.**

 **I do not Own Harry Potter or most of the magic used in this story, only my OC's and abilities.**

 **And so, we go!**

 **Harry Potter and the Five Who Lived**

November 1, 1981

When Petunia Dursley woke up today she had planned on doing many things. Making breakfast for her husband and son, who was 16 months old now. Cleaning up around the house. Pulling the last of the garden before the frost came. Shopping for tonight's dinner. And taking a relaxing bath at the end of the day.

She did not expect to open her front door while going to get the mail only to almost trip on a wicker basket. After she recovered herself, she looked down at the basket and say there was a small piece of paper attached. Being as curious about it as she was, she leaned down and plucked the paper from its place on the curios bundle of cloth in the basket. She unfolded the piece of paper and began reading it.

 _Dear Petunia,_

 _Due to a very unfortunate event, your sister tragically died yesterday. As_

 _this child has no other place to go due to a lack of available,_

 _suitable_ _guardians, I must ask you to take care of him. If you_

 _need any more information regarding this please contact_

 _Ms. Figg, your close neighbor. As compensation for taking on_

 _this unexpected burden, you will be compensated with a monthly_

 _payment of_ _£1.000_ _for your troubles._

 _-Sincerely,_

 _Albus_ _Percival Wulfric Brian_ _Dumbledore_

 _P.S. His name is Hadrian (Harry) James Potter._

When she finally finished reading the note, which looked like it was written by someone from the 1400's, I mean come on! Seriously! Who writes in _calligraphy_ normally?! Anyways, moving on. When she was done reading the note she gazed down at the bundle of cloth in the basket and noticed that it was, in fact wiggling. At the noticement of its wiggling the bundle let out a soft yawn, then started to shake more. With a sudden burst of movement, the basket tipped onto its side and there, wearing nothing but a cloth diaper, a small toddler sat. Said toddler looked up at Petunia, noticed a gap between her and the door frame, and promptly crawled past her into the door. Petunia, at least, had the grace to look surprised as she picked up the basket and followed the toddler inside.

Once inside, Harry took it upon himself to wander into the living room crawling. It was for this reason that he was not noticed by the, now, awake Vernon. When Petunia saw what was happening she let out a sigh and began thinking about how much of a disaster this was going to be.

Over at the Bones residence, things where much more subdued.

Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, was woke with a start when the wards around the manor alerted her that someone was there. So, with a rush, she threw on some decent clothes, grabbed her wand, and headed down to the ground floor. When she got there, she happened upon a most peculiar sight. Sitting on the couch where three things. The first two she instantly recognized as a house elf, and a goblin. Though the fact that there was a goblin in her home was probably cause for worry, as the being almost never left there underground banking nation.

It was the third object on the sofa that she was having trouble identifying. As she was inching closer to get a better look, the goblin suddenly looked away from his papers, which look important to her, and instead focused his gaze on her. "Ah!" the goblin said. "You must be…", with a pause he looked down at his papers, then over at the elf and seemed to ask a question, then back to his papers, "Ah! Yes! There you are! One Amelia Bones." He said, looking at her for confirmation.

When she realized what he was waiting for she nodded her head. "Yes, that would be me" she replied with the nod.

The goblin gave a grunt of acknowledgement and continued, "It says hear that in the case of a tragic event, you are to be give full custody of one Orion Sirius Potter."

When Amelia heard this she gasped, "What do you mean tragic event?! What happened to the Potters? Where are James and Lily!", as she said this she seemed to begin to panic more and more. After a minute, she had calmed down enough to walk over to a cabinet and grab a bottle. She opened the bottle before taking a large swig. "Alight, I think I'm good now, please continue" she said still holding the open bottle.

At this the goblin chuckled and then continued, "Two days ago were where notified to some changes in their will by one James Potter" he started. "One of the changes that were made was that in the event of both Lily and James' death, the kids were to be separated amongst the families that are their respective god-parents." he said. "The fact that I'm hear means that you are no responsible for him" as he said that he gestured to the house elf to give the child to Amelia.

The house elf looked hesitantly at the bottle, before Amelia sighed, and put the bottle back where it came from. When that was done, the elf handed over the toddler, who was wrapped in fine cloths. Amelia looked down at the toddler in her arms and sighed. Hearing this, Orion looked up at the strange woman holding him and began giggling. The sight of an adorable toddler giggling at her was finally to much for Amelia, as she too began laughing. A few minutes later when the laughing had ceased, Amelia looked down at Orion and smiled. "Thanks for that" she said, then sighed. "I've been needing a reason to smile for a while". She then turned to the goblin and elf that were waiting patiently and thanked them. Both bowed their heads slightly, and with that, the elf grabbed on to the goblins shoulder and popped the both away.

St. Mungo's hospital, baby ward

With a small distortion in the air and a popping sound, an elf and goblin both suddenly appeared. "Ok Mr. Ripfang, who and where to next?" asked the small house elf.

"Well Manny," Ripfang started, according to Griphook, the next to be dropped of shall be…" he trailed off looking at the papers he was holding. "Ah! There you are!" he said motioning to a piece of paper he found with various names and places on it. "Ok, it says here that one Alicia Lily Potter is to be dropped of at Davis manor."

A simple look toward himself was all that Manny needed to know to pick up the next toddler, grab on to Ripfang and pop to their next destination.

It was the sound, that alerted Mrs. Davis to the sudden appearance of guests to her home. A light pop, not unlike that of one of her house elves, came from the living area. With a sigh, she closed her book and headed toward the source of the sound. And so it was that she was not surprised at the sudden appearance of a goblin and house elf in her home.

Ripfang, who was getting rather impatient with the delivery service that he seemed to be running, let out a grunt of acknowledgement when he saw the woman of the house. "Ok Mrs. Davis" he looked for her confirmation before continuing, "We," he gestured to himself and Manny. "are here to formally appoint you as the magical guardian of one Alicia Lily Potter." Appearing to cross off another name from his list.

When Mrs. Davis heard who she was to be responsible for, she got a rather confused look on her face. "Why is she not with the Potters?" she questioned the goblin.

Ripfang sighed, he was staring to get very annoyed at having to repeat himself. "The reason she is not with the Potters now is simple," Ripfang started, "since you are the young lady's god-mother, it falls upon you now to take care of her."

"And why is that?" a thoroughly confused Lady Davis asked of Ripfang. At this, both Ripfang and Manny started to get a little teary eyed.

"That would be because the wonderful Potters have, as of today, passed away," Manny said as he struggled to control himself.

Hearing this made The Davis Mother gasp and come forward and take the toddler. "Oh, look at you" she exclaimed sadly. "Look at how cute you are" the woman continued. "And to think, you will never get to know your real parents", she was sobbing at this point, "its ok though". "I'm going to raise you like my own", and with that she kissed her new daughter.

Seeing this, Manny grabbed ahold of Ripfang and went back for the next child.

Augusta Longbottom was having a terrible day.

It all started when she received a depressing floo call from the aurors. She was told that there had been an attack on her son's family today. While still alive, or so she was told, her son and his wife were being treated at St. Mungo's hospital for mental damage.

While this had been troubling her, the real worry was because she was also informed that, as his next in line magically guardian, she was now responsible for her grandson, Neville Longbottom.

So, when a goblin and elf popped into her living room while she was trying to relax and digest the information she had recently been given, she promptly screamed, and proceeded to faint.

A good five minutes later, and a few cups of cold water curtesy of Manny, Augusta rejoined the land of the conscious.

"Oh, good your finally awake!" said an even more annoyed Ripfang. "Now we can get on with this," he paused long enough to pull out his papers from where he put them whilst waiting. "Ok. Now, since the Longbottom's that were original supposed to hear this are now being treated for mind torture, you are the next in line for this."

Now, Augusta Longbottom was many things, but an idiot she was not. She knew that the elf belonged to the Potter's. She had seen him many of times on her frequent visits to their house when she took her grandson over to play with their son when she was to busy to watch him for Frank. She also knew that goblins rarely ever left there underground banking nation if it could be helped. Therefor what ever was about to be said would be very important for her future. And with that last thought, she took a deep breather and prepared herself for the bad news she was sure was to come.

Ripfang continued his speech. "As the sole remaining Longbottom able to fulfill this duty, and as the current head of the family," he paused for a second, "it now falls upon you, Augusta Longbottom, to take care of one Aurther Arcturus Potter." With his speech finished, Ripfang crossed out another name from his now almost non-existent list.

The matriarch of the Longbottom family was now thoroughly confused now. How could she possible be the guardian of one of the Potters kids? Sure, she knew them through her son, but that was all.

And then goblins words hit her.

She _wasn't_ supposed to of become the child's guardian. The message was meant for her son!

But that would mean he would have to be the child's god-parent. And he couldn't have possible taken on that responsibility when he knew he was a parent himself, would he? ' _Yes_ ' she thought. _'He would do something like that'_ , and that's all she needed to know before she looked at the goblin and elf duo.

"Ok." She said. "Where's this child I'm to take care of?"

Manny looked at her and smiled lightly, looking back to the bundle of clothes in has arms angain and nodding. He walked over to the woman and waited for her to hold out her arms before depositing the bundle of cloth in her arms.

Augusta looked at the toddler in her arms and sighed. _'How am I supposed to raise two children?!'_ she thought. Then she sighed again. _'At least Neville wont be lonely now'._

Taking one last look at the women, Ripfang nodded to Manny, and the two went back to the hospital in order to finish the last drop off.

The last stop on Ripfang's list was Greengrass manor. He looked over at Manny holding young Rose and sighed. This nightmare would be over soon, and he could go back to counting his galleons after this. A quick look and the three popped off to their destination.

Elizabeth Greengrass, like so many other women this morning, was expecting many a thing to happen when she woke up. Just like those other women, walking into her living room to the sight of an elf and a goblin, one of which was holding a pile of blankets, was _not_ on todays list of things that were supposed to happen. So it was no big surprise when she saw them in her home and yelled for her husband.

Cyrus Greengrass appeared in the living room, holding his wand ready, with a slight 'pop' after quickly dressing and having one of his house elves bring him to the sound of the noise. When he got there, he did not see what he expected, a mob of death eaters, or maybe even the dark lord himself, ready to force his family to join their cause.

No.

The scene that he instead popped into was much more interesting than that. Sitting on his sofa was a goblin, who looked like he would kill the next thing the dared even think about being loud, and an elf that look as if was going to start crying at any moment.

After running his hand through his hair and putting his wand away, Cyrus looked at the two intruders with a looked that said to start explaining. After that he walked over next to his wife and sat down.

Ripfang looked at the couple with a feral grin, then start to chuckle, well at least that's what Cyrus was hoping the disturbing sound was. After going through his papers and straightening them, Ripfang cleared his throat and began to speak. "Lord and Lady Greengrass," he knew better than to address them by their first names as he had with everyone thus far, "due to recent circumstances, we," he vaguely gestured toward himself and Manny, "are here to inform you that you have become the legal guardians of one Rose Prudence Potter."

Cyrus raised an eye brow at the goblins bold proclamation, but otherwise kept his face clear and unresponsive. His wife on the other hand, was not so calm. "What do you mean we're her guardians?!" she practically yelled at the offending goblin. "We had no contact with the Potters for such a thing to happen!" "And what are these 'circumstances' that you spoke about earlier huh? Why is she not with the Potters? Better question, where are the Potters?!"

Ripfang sighed. He really should have been expecting this reaction. Yet for some reason he had thought that he might just get away with a clean drop off. Nope. Why would it ever be that simple for _him?!_ That just wouldn't make sense. He took a deep breath, exhaled, took another breath and then started talking. "Ok! In order now. The Potters appointed you two as Rose's guardian in their will, the Potters were killed late last night so their will was activated, as I just said, the Potters are dead now so she _cant_ be with them, and lastly, we've already been over this, their dead!" With that done he took out a small flask, opened it and took a large swig. Closing the flask, he then looked up at Lady Greengrass and asked if she had any more questions. At her shake of the head he gestured to Manny to hand over the toddler and left with the house elf before any more questions could be asked.

 **And cut!**

 **Ok guys how was that? I know it got a bit repetitive there but I honestly couldn't think of too many ways to start off a surprise about dropping off a baby, well toddler but you know what I mean.**

 **For the next chapter I'm thinking about just doing some cut scenes and jumping around in their ages. It will mostly be from Harrys pov from here on out but if you have any requests ill try to see what I can do. Also, I don't personally like the Dursleys so I'm going to be using a few ideas I've seen around and getting Harry out of there. Also, Harry will start to become more op over time and especially in the next few chapters.**

 **If you like it or have suggestions, like the one I got from an anonymous reviewer to break up the text when different people talk, or you just like how the story is going so far, leave a review, it will help me get to know what my audience wants, and it might even make it into the story. Oh well.**

 **And so, we go!**

 **-SilentDragon3373 signing off.**


	3. Ch 3 The Sudden Change

**-SilentDragon3373**

 **Ok, guys! Back with another chapter! Sorry it took so long, I've been distracted with school lately and this chapter is a bit longer than the other, I just couldn't stop writing it.**

 **What's going to happen do you think? Why? Where?**

 **Ok enough suspicious questioning, for now…I KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO ATE MY COOKIE!**

 **Anyways, moving on. This chapter is just some build up for later events. Lays a foundation and gets, what I hope to be anyways, a good start on the actual plot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or most of the magic used in this story, only my OC's and abilities.**

 **And so, we go!**

 **Harry Potter and The Five Who Lived**

July 13, 1986

Harry was crying.

Again.

This, although annoying to the residence of number 4 Privet Drive, was not an unusual occurrence. He had been putting away the plates after washing them. He was carrying the heavy dishes to the cupboard when he tripped, over one of Dudley's matchbox cars. The resulting crash alerted his angry uncle, who almost got fired at work that day, to his mess up. His uncle unfortunately not in a forgiving mood that evening, and because of that, it was really hurting to sit down right now. His uncle's belt was _really_ long, it had to be to wrap around the mans larger than normal waist.

'I'll probably have bruises from this tomorrow' the 5, granted almost 6, year old thought. As Harry thought this he began to cry louder.

"QUITE YOUR BLUBBERING BEFORE I GIVE YOU SOME THING TO CRY ABOUT TO DAMB FREAK!" yelled his angry, and probably drunk, uncle.

When he heard this, Harry took a deep breath, in an effort to stop making any noise at all. This however proved to be fruitless, as he soon started to whimper again. After almost a half an hour, Harry had finally managed to stop crying at all. As he wiped the last tears off of his face, He started to think about how much he hated it here, and how he wished he could be someplace were he could be safe, and people would love him, instead of hate him like they did here.

And it was with that last thought that Harry fell asleep and disappeared from the room he was in at the same time.

 **Potter Manor**

It was 9:30 p.m.

Most of the elves had gone to sleep for the night, so that they could be ready for another day of routine cleaning. Manny, however, had not been one of those elves. As the head house elf, it was Manny's job to inspect the house at the end of the day to assess what needed to be done the next day. But this was not why he was still awake. He had finished that job almost an hour ago.

No. The reason he was still awake was much simpler than that.

He couldn't. He didn't know why, but he had been having a bad feeling about the day. One that only grew worse as the day went by. At first it had only been a small itch, the kind he got when there was a job that needed to be done the next day and didn't know about it.

At first he had thought that is was simply one of the chores that an elf had slacked off on, which he knew it wasn't because the Potter elves hated leaving chores undone. So now he was pacing around the living room trying to figure out what the feeling was being caused by. So, it was to much of his surprise when a toddler, with what appeared to be a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, suddenly appeared on the couch next to where he was standing. At first, Manny's instincts told him that this was an intruder that needed to be disposed of. But, as he kept looking, magic started to swirl around the boy, and started to be absorbed into him. Manny's eyes suddenly got comically large. He realized with a start that this was the one child he had thought dead. The one he couldn't find that fateful night. The potter heir, Harry James Potter. After a bit of probing with his magic, Manny noticed a foreign object in his new master's magic. The object was black and rancid, and felt like it was pure, condensed evil will.

Thinking that the boy's life was endangered and that there was an evil spirit trying to posses the kids body, Manny did the only thing he knew to do. He woke up all of the other elves. Together, the many house elves had managed to move the body of the child into the basement, which was the ritual room. As soon as they were all there, the elves formed a circle around their new master and began to chant in an obscure language.

After 5 minutes of chanting, a black mass started to rise from Harry's figure. The mass started to cackle evilly before it started to try to reenter its host. When it failed at doing so, it changed its target to the closest living thing. That being a mouse that Manny had though to bring so that they could trap the 'demon' in it before killing it with feindfyre. When the mass finally finished possessing its new host, Manny picked up the cage the mouse was in, looking at the specimen, before setting it down again and vaporizing it with a large feindfyre.

That done, Manny ordered the other elves back to bed as he personally went and tucked the new heir into the king-sized bed. He then went to his own bed in the elf quarters and went to sleep. But that wasn't before he thought about what tomorrow would bring.

 **Next Day, morning**

As he had thought, the next morning was indeed interesting.

With the presence of a new head of house to serve, the house elves had been cleaning the manor spotless, more so than usual that is. They also insisted, much to Manny's amusement, that they cook the heir Potter breakfast.

Now Manny was a smart elf. He knew that much. That's why he was surprised last night when the heir suddenly appeared, but as with any smart being, he took that in stride. What he didn't know however, was _where_ the heir had been all this time.

Maybe it was because of this that Manny could feel that Harry was not going to be ready for his new position.

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Potter manor, Master bedroom**

'Where am I now' thought a still tired Harry. He sat up and looked around for a moment. 'This doesn't look like the Dursley's house…', 'Maybe I finally got away from that hellish place?' he thought hopefully.

Just as Harry was finishing up his assessment of his new apparent residence, he heard a slight pop to his left.

Standing there, clad in clothes that looked worse than his own, was a very peculiar creature. It had large bat-like ears, a long nose and large, gray, eyes. The creature smiled at him, then started to walk toward him.

"You must have many questions, child, but before that you must bathe, and eat", done talking, the creature grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out of the bed and toward a fancy door on the left wall.

When he walked through the door, Harry gasped, this room alone was probably bigger that the Dursley's entire house! Harry looked at the thing that had brought him here and noticed it was talking, so he started to listen to what was said.

"-nd I will be back to get you when you are done." Finished the strange thing.

Harry gave it a strange look. The creature sighed. "You dint listen to me, did you?" it asked.

Harry shook his head slightly. It sighed again. "Ok. What I said was that you can put your dirty clothes over there" he pointed to a chute in the wall, "and a fresh set of clothes will be brought when you're are done. Now get washing, and I will be back to get you when you are done."

When Manny saw Harry's eyes light up with recognition, he nodded his head and popped away.

Hesitantly at first, he didn't know if the elf would come back while he was undressing, harry walked over to the chute and began to undress and deposit his clothes as he was told. That done, he then walked over to the large in ground bath that took up most of the room and walked down the steps into it. When he was all the way in, the many figurine heads surrounding the bath opened their mouths and water began to come out. Slowly at first, until they were all pouring out a steady stream of water, with all 13 heads, he had counted as he waited for the bath to fill, working together, the bath was filled in a little over a minute. When they were done, the mouths all closed on the heads, small holes opened just above the water which started to release a bubblelike substance into the water.

It smelled faintly of peppermint.

'Its soap!' harry realized with a start. As he realized this, he noticed a small brush on a long handle laying just out side of the bath. Swiming over to it, that's how deep the water was, he grasped it and remembered that his Aunt Petunia had one like this too. Only hers had metal bristles, while this ones felt like some sort of stiff hair. He shuttered at the memory of baths with Dudley.

Looking around, making sure there was in fact, no one else in the room with him, Harry began to wash himself. First the upper body, then the lower body. The face came next. Followed by the hair. He looked around one last time, before walking over to the bath's stairs and climbing out. He found a towel on a bar and dried himself off. He walked over to the chute again and threw the towel down. When he got back to the bar, he found a new set of clothes there.

There was a pair of black jeans, which he personally liked, a gray shirt, socks, black shoes, and a gray jacket. 'At least the thing knows what looks together, unlike aunt Petunia!' he though, remembering the time she wore a purple dress with an orange and yellow hat. Pushing that thought out of mind, he began to get dressed. When he finished putting on the jacket, the creature popped back into the room, just as it said it would. 'Was it watching me?' Harry asked himself, slightly creeped out about the perfect timing.

"Are you ready for breakfast my lord?" asked the creature.

'My lord? What am I, some long last king?!' Harry thought.

"Actually, you're not that far off, but enough of this, breakfast first then I will answer any and all of your questions." Spoke the strange little creature.

"Can I have your name, at least?" asked a curious Harry.

The creature smiled lightly at Harry, "Of course you can. My name is Manny, head house elf of the Potter's, but no more questions until after you have ate."

Harry smiled at the elf, "Ok." He walked over to Manny and grabbed his hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you Mr. Manny!" Harry beamed, "now can I have breakfast, I'm hungry!"

Manny shook his head and smiled at the child's antics, then popped both himself and Harry to the dining room.

 **Potter Manor, dining room**

The dining room was full of elves, all doing something to prepare for a very important meal. Their lords first in the manor, it was to be extra special. Some elves where caring cereals, others carried milks and cheeses, meats of various variety, it wouldn't due to not have something the lord potter to be wanted, so they had _everything_.

*pop*

"Aaaaahhh!" screamed the many elves occupying the room. Manny stepped forward through the crowd, Harry in tow.

"Make way for the young master!" he said, his voice barely above a normal volume. At this announcement the crowd of elves cleared a pathway to the head of the table, where all the food was waiting. When they got to the table, Harry gasped 'look at all this food!' he thought. 'Is it all for me?! No this must be a banquet or something. But why? For who? Oh well, food is food' coming to that conclusion, Harry pulled out the chair in front of him, and climbed in it. It wasn't until he was already siting in the chair that he realized that the chair was too far away from the table. He looked at Manny abashedly, who grinned at him then snapped his fingers. The chair moved closer to the table until Harry was comfortable with how close he was, then stopped.

He now was looking at the empty plate in front of him. He looked up at the various food stuffs around him, before beginning to take a small piece from each. By time he was doing that, his plate was heaping over. He picked up his silverware and was about to dig in, until he looked at the many elves surrounding him too. He looked over at Manny, who gave a questioning look and shrugged, the young lord must know what he was doing.

"Well are you all going to eat too?" he asked the surrounding elves innocently. They all looked at him astonished before rapidly giving reasons that they could not in fact do that, all at once. Harry looked back to Manny at this, who was now pinching to bridge of his nose and sighing. Manny looked up at the boys pleading eyes and nodded.

"You all heard the master! Eat." And with that, Manny pulled up the chair to Harry's right, made a plate appear, and began to eat from the mighty breakfast feast. That was the final straw. The gathered elves raced for seats next to their new master, yet none dared take the seat on his left.

When, he was done eating, Harry sat back in his seat and looked over to Manny who had also finished. "What now?" he whispered.

Manny looked at him, then gestured to the surrounding elves, many of whom were still eating, then to the living room off to the side. Harry nodded, then resumed waiting.

After a few more minutes, and much happy crying, the gathered elves had finally finished the food and cleaned up the table.

Manny gestured to the other room after catching Harry's attention. Harry nodded and pushed out his chair, heading to the room. Harry looked around the room before snapping his fingers like he saw the elf so often do, expecting nothing to happen, but liking the air of confidence it gave him.

So it was to much surprise to both of them, that when he did this, a throne covered in jewels and laced with gold and silver materialized form thin air.

Harry stared at the throne. Upon closer inspection, the throne looked to be made of over lapped black bones, which were made onyx, with spider web cracks filled with gold and laced with silver. The head of the throne, a magnificent trio of heads. A dragon of emerald facing right, a threstal of amethyst facing left, and hellhound of ruby facing front. Just below the heads, an intricately carved image of a triangle with a line down the middle and a circle inside the triangle was seen, appearing to glow green, the same shade of green as Harry's eyes. The same shade as the killing curse. The throne's seat and back were covered in a crimson velvet. Around the intricately carved onyx bones were multiple long basilisks of black opal. The arms of the throne were made of ebony carved as a hydras heads, pierced threw the skulls by platinum blades connecting to the legs.

After staring a bit longer at the mysterious throne, he looked back at Manny, grinning, before he turned and sat in it. As he touched the hydra heads, he felt his body consumed with power, his scar began to ache before it burst open, bleeding. A terrible screaming began, screaming to originate from the scar as a dark mist began seeping out. After a minute or two the screaming stopped, only to be followed up by an even more hideous screech as the mist burst into flames and disappeared. The new wound on his forehead soon healed, this time only the faintest scar remained.

'What in the hell was that?!' Harry asked himself. 'That was even scarier that when uncle Vernon gets mad!' He shook his head 'it doesn't matter right now'

"Well that was interesting" muttered Manny. He turned and looked at his fellow elves who were terrified of what they just witnessed. "Hmm… Maybe we should ask our questions later when everyone has settled down again." He thought allowed. Turning to everyone, he began to voice his opinion. "Seeing as what has just happened, I think we should meet back up in an hour or so, when everyone has calmed a bit." The other elves just nodded and began to disperse.

"Let's talk" Manny said, as he began to walk away. Harry nodded dumbly and followed him.

 **Potter manor, Library**

Harry looked around in awe at the size of the room he was in. It was at least four stories tall, and absolutely filled with book shelves. Every seven or so feet there was a shelf that reached to ceiling, every single opening filled with a book.

"Wow…" Harry mumbled.

"Yes. It sure is a sight to see, but that is not why I brought you here." stated Manny calmly.

"Oh yeah! So why _did_ you bring me her?" asked a slightly confused Harry.

"I wanted to tell you what you did, but I thought a few pictures might help" he said as he walked over to one of the many shelves, grabbed a seemingly random book without looking and returned, before leading Harry over to one of the few tables that was in close sight.

Opening the large book he grabbed he flipped a page with a picture of a hazy mass, a bit like the one they had seen earlier.

"Do you know what this is?" Manny asked the child, who shook his head 'no'.

"It's a soul shard, a piece of the soul that was separated from the rest threw unnatural means. Its only used in a single, ancient and evil ritual." Manny said ominously. "Soul shards are used to make a horcrux, a vial creation that binds the soul to the material world, never to pass on to the next." At this point, many was speaking venomously.

"So, I take it they're a bad thing?" Harry asked questionably.

"Yes. That's exactly what they are, very bad things." Manny restated.

"Otay!" Harry said. "So, what about the thing I did with the chair-thingy then?"

"That was a…, I don't actually know what that was, I've never seen any of your predecessors do it." He muttered the last part to himself.

"I think I can answer that minor problem you're having" said another voice. "Tis really quite simple really, even a ghost could answer it!" the voice laughed at the joke only it understood at that. "Thought that might be a little biased seeing as I _am_ a ghost, of sorts." The voice suddenly gained a body, which just happed to appear in front of Harry.

He stumbled backwards from the transparent being. "Who are you? _What_ are you?!" Harry shrieked.

"How rude! Though I suppose it can't be helped can it dear?" said the voice. "I am the very essence of Potter manor, the voice given to it by the ancient Potter, so that I could help those lost in their ways. My name you ask? I like Merlin."

 **l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l**

 **And cut!**

 **Did you like the cliffhanger there? I thought it was a nice touch.**

 **Ok guys, how was that? Good? Bad? Let me know with a review! Every review helps me see how I can make this story better and become a better writer over all.**

 **Oh! And if there's anyone out there who's good with photoshop and would like to make that throne, ill make it the stories cover picture! Just leave a review with an email can send a few more detailed about it too and if I like the results, well I already told you what I'd do didn't I?**

 **Until next time.**

 **Please R &R!**

 **And so, we go!**

 **-SilentDragon3373 signing off.**


End file.
